Humans or Vampires? What is the right choice?
by HopeJunko
Summary: Yuu has a mysterious dream on the day he gets killed on the battlefield, but he wakes up again. Why is that so? Contains Vampire!Yuu (I know my summary is not that good but I don't want to spoil everything. It's much more exciting to jump into the story without knowing much. :) ) Update: This is not going to be continued for a while...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, please be gentle! If you notice any mistakes or have any ideas for the future please comment! 3

"You are so cute! I could eat you up!" A woman with pink hair was talking to me. She seems familiar, but from where? She seemed sad. With tears forming in her eyes she said "I'm really sorry I have to leave you here, there is no other way. I love you, don't forget that." She smiled warmly at me, but then that lovely smile turned into a twisted one. "Wake up, Yuu! You shitty little late sleeper! Or I'll eat all your breakfast!"

"Whaaa!" I shot my eyes open. Shinoa was standing next to me with a megaphone. "Geez! Did you have to wake me up like that!? With a megaphone!?" "Well you see, I tried everything from tapping you on the shoulder, throwing water at you, screaming in your ear and the megaphone was my last option, which seemed to be quite effective. I should use it more often." Water? Shit! I'm totally soaked. "You are really mean sometimes, you know that?" "Everything to wake you up Yuu-san!" She winked at me…She fucking winked at me. "Can you at least go out of my room so I can get changed?" "Yes, oh almighty Yuu-sama!" Finally she went out, but what did this strange dream mean? And why did it feel so nostalgic? Well never mind. I'll get changed.

-A bit later that day at the fight in Shinjuku

I hurried to the battlefield, to see Guren being stabbed by a blonde vampire. How dare he! I dashed forward to kill that monster. But as I struck my Katana in his abdomen, I noticed something. He looked an awful lot like Mika. No, he was Mika! Mika, the one I thought I lost. The one I left behind in the vampire city. He is still alive! I pulled my sword out as quickly as possible. "Why didn't you activate your cursed gear?! You almost had him!"Guren complained. "No worries captain, I have him!" Oh shit! Shinoa is about to attack Mika! I won't lose him again! I stopped the attack by shielding Mika with my body. Both Shinoa and Mika showed shocked and panicked expressions. At least I could save Mika. The world grew dark around me and I shut my eyes as I fell on the cold floor.

As if a miracle happened, I could open my eyes again, but everything was black and I was kinda thirsty. I heard music and a man speaking "Today we all came here in memory of Yuchiro Hyakuya , a soldier who always protected his friends and…." He continued to talk. But could it really be? Am I dead? No, that can't be! After all I can hear him! So that means I am alive! Maybe I am in a coffin? I tried to reach in front of me and I could feel the lid. Bingo! I tried to get it off. It was easier than I imagined. Is a coffin lid really that light? I stood up. Weird, my hair is quite long. And purplish? "Hello everyone! Did you miss me?" I expected relieved and happy faces but instead I was greeted by a scared baffled crowd. "He has pointy ears." "And red eyes!" "A vampire!" "We have to do something or he will suck us dry!" What? A vampire? Me? As I was about to say something, I pricked myself with my teeth. My teeth? Oh shit! I touched my ears to see if my suspicions were true….They are pointy….Oh god, no! What should I do now!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the nice comment, the 2 follows and the favorite! I just want to make things clear. Yuu didn't turn into Asuramaru (but I would be an interesting idea maybe I can use it for another story), his hair is still black but with a hint of purple and no worries it will all be revealed later! ;) Also, I have a beta-reader now so this chapter should be better than the first one!

Shit! They are charging at me! And where is Asuramaru? How can I defend myself without a weapon!? I'm so screwed! The angry mob came closer and closer. I froze in shock. They were looking at me with those hateful disgusted eyes. As I lost all hope, Shinoa and the squad came to my rescue to protect me from these people. "Yuu! Run away! We'll handle them!" Run away? No! I can't leave my family again!". ''No way! I won't leave you!" "Listen to your squad leader! I don't know what happened to you, but I'm glad you are alive again. I don't want to lose you a second time! So run away! Trust your teammates!" She sent me off with a loving smile to which I couldn't say no to. So with a heavy heart I did as she said. I ran away. I just ran away without looking back. I have to trust my teammates...

Without realizing, I found myself somewhere in the woods and noticed a small lake. I knelt in front of it to take a glimpse of my new appearance. I looked really weird, with those ears, fangs, weird hair, red eyes... Ugh. Why are they even red? This must be a dream! I tried to pinch myself on the cheek to discover…..that this is in fact **not** a dream. Why did I have to turn into a stupid vampire? Now, I couldn't anymore say that I will kill all the bloodsuckers…Well I couldn't say it anyway since Mika is one of them too. I have to stay optimistic. At least Mika won't have to suffer alone anymore. Where is he anyway? I need to see him again. Why did our reunion have to end like this?

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Oh no! That voice…

I turned around to see Ferid behind me, the bastard who killed my family. He seems to be as surprised as these other humans. Shit! I'm starting to think like a vampire. "Wait you? Didn't you die? You didn't look like this when I last saw you! What happened to you?" "How the hell should I know?! You should know. One of you bloodsuckers must have turned me into one of you!" "I'm afraid that is not what happened, Yuu dear. You were sliced in two and died instantly. Nobody could have done anything against your death, not even your precious Mika. He tried everything to save you." "And how can you explain me being alive?" "That is something quite interesting indeed. I will have to take you with me to Sanguinem. I'm sure Mika will love to see you again!" "As if I would go with a filthy vampire like you!" "My, my Yuu-chan! No need to be so rude! After all you are one of us now, so you need something to protect yourself with from sun rays or you will be burned to crisps in the morning. Also, you are in no position to fight, since you don't have any weapons with you. Or do you?" Shit...he has a point."Fine. I'll go with you but only because I don't want to die out here." I hate his smug smile, but with the options I have, going with him does seem to be quite a better choice. I swear I will kill that asshole once this is over.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I was quite busy. For your Information the fanfic is set in Episode 11 if it wasn't clear enough. Thank you again for the follows, favorites and comments.** **Also if you come up with a better title please comment! I know the current one is lame. :P**

* * *

"Do we really have to walk that long?" I asked the disgusting leech after walking for an hour. "Well I parked my car far away so the army wouldn't discover it." "You have a working car?!" He humpfed "Well what would you expect? We are superior to humans." "That's not what I meant. You are ancient and you can drive a car!?" "Now what makes you think people older than you can't drive cars?" "But you're even older than my grandma, if I had one!" "Of course I am! Are you stupid? I'm the seventh progenitor. I should have just left you there."

_after much cursing later_

"We are here!" said the lord of bitchiness. I was quite surprised. I expected a luxurious car maybe even a limousine. But this? Before me stood a small green car just slightly bigger than a go-kart. " It seems he noticed the surprise in my face because he told me "I'm also not very fond of this car but the smaller it is the less it gets discovered." Well, I just entered the car. I still don't like the idea of going to the vampire headquarters, but I don't want to turn into fried chicken.

_meanwhile at the Moon Demon Company_

"Colonel Guren!" some soldiers stormed into the headquarters with Shinoa's squad "Yuichiro Hyakuya rised from the dead! He turned into a vampire and those people let him escape!" He pointed to Yuu's friends. Guren was shocked "Wait, how can that be? He was sliced in two!" "We also don't know how that came to be, sir, but what should we do with them?" "Leave them to me and get out." After the soldiers left, Shinoa was the first to speak up "Thank you so much captain!" "You're welcome. Do you know more about what happened to him?" "No, sir, but he seemed no different…..except for the vampire part." "Huh, I hope he turns out ok."Guren said with worry in his voice.

_Back to Yuu and the pickled plum_

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundred time. Ferid answered me with an annoyed voice "Yes we are! Now shut your mouth, human!" "I'm not a human anymore!" I said to annoy him. If I can't kill him I at least want to make his time with me as annoying as hell. "I don't care! You will always be a human to me Yuuichiro. Someone as annoying as you can only be a human" "Ha! Thanks, bastard!" "Now let's get out of the car." I stood in front of the castle of Saingunem and Ferid led me through the massive door, through hallways and finally in a small room. He searched for something and said "Here catch."

He threw a vampire uniform and an armband at me. "As hell I'm gonna wear that shit!" I told him. He just laughed sacasticaly"You do realize that you are still wearing the moon demon company uniform, the enemies of vampires, in Saingunem? Well, do what you want Yuu chan, but I would still keep that armband. It protects you from sunlight." "Ok, I'll keep that armband, but only that. I'm going to leave this place anyway." "Do you really think I would just let you go after I brought you here and that annoying car ride? Never, Yuu chan. I'm going to bring you to Krul and she is going to say what will happen to you. She might even know why…" "Who is that Krul you're talking about?"

He stared at me with wide eyes "Do you really not know who Krul is?" "Nah. Doesn't ring a bell." "Krul Tepes? The 3rd progenitor?" "Nope. Never heard of her." "Are you just telling me that you have never heard of the vampire queen?" ….Why did I have to embarrass myself in front of the pickled plum? It must have been on that day where I was just so tired and slept in class."Oh yes! I've heard of her. The name just slipped my mind ha ha ha." "Hmpf, uncultured human." "…Now a vampire." "Someone as stupid as you, can only be a human. Now go into that boxroom over there and change into the other uniform! I don't want the other vampires to know that I brought someone from the enemy territory with me." "No, I don't want to!" "Oh! Feisty little Yuu chan! Should I change you personally?" "No. Just no. Never say that again please." Scared of what that pedophile might do to my I do as he says. Again he wears that smug grin.

I close the door with a bang. …..Oh how I want to trample on that face of his until his smug grin turns into that of fear. How I want to see it all bloody and lick the blood right of his face. Oh how delicious…Blood…..blood….Wait…What? What the fuck am I thinking?! Get yourself together Yuuichiro! I didn't notice the pain in my throat before. And my stomach also hurts as if I didn't eat anything all day. Does Mika have to deal with this every day? I really shouldn't have left him there. It's my fault he had to suffer like this for 4 years. Mika..

"Hey are you finished!" the waiting vampire banged on my door and it shocked me so much. "Not yet!" "Well hurry up then!" I quickly put on the stupid uniform and hurried out. "You look good with that uniform on, Yuu chan." "I don't want compliments from you bastard!" He just laughed and led me again through a shit ton of hallways and stopped in front of a huge door. "We are here Yuu chan!" He opened the door. And I saw her. Krul Tepes. She looked exactly like the woman in my dream. "Do I know you..?" I silently stammered out. Both looked at me with confusion in their face.

* * *

 **Do you know the quote "You are not you when you're hungry" from the snickers commercial? Because it just fits perfectly here. Or should I say "You are not Yuu when you're hungry." Well, anyways I have to come up with more nicknames/insults for Ferid. If you have suggestions please comment! I also apologize if the characters are too OC. I haven't watched/read Owari no Seraph for a long time so I'm not that sure anymore how the characters were….He he he. Also, this chapter wasn't betad because I didn't want to let you wait any longer so there might be some mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!** **I would also love to write a crossover between Owari no Seraph and Gintama. Have you noticed that Sougo has the tendency to lick the blood of his enemies of his blade? Imagine if he just slashed a vampire and accidentally licks his katana….Oops! Spoiler Alert! ;P**


	4. Sorry!

I'm really really sorry to disappoint you guys that actually liked this story,(especially the one that added this to the awesome fics community, I'm really flattered I never thought this could be describes as awesome thank you so much!), but I can't continue this fic unless I rewrite some of it, especially the 3rd chapter (ugh..I still don't know why I described Ferid as an eggplant...cringe..). I had the feeling that the more I wrote of this the more it turned into a crackfic, which was not the direction I wanted to go. I'm also not really up to date with Owari no Seraph at the moment and I generally forgot how the characters act so I have the feeling that if I continued it right now, we'll get characters that are too oc and a fic that's too different to the original that it just feels like a totally different story. So, in order to not disappoint you further I decided to abandon this fic for a while. I did say in my story that I won't abandon my storys but, I'll promise you guys that I will continue this once I read all the important stuff of ONS, maybe it'll take more than a while especially because I really have the danganronpa fever right now that won't let me sleep because of all the plot bunnies I have but, this WILL eventually be continued and I think I read somewhere that you are not allowed to post anything else than chapters so I'll give you something stupid real quick:

"Do I know you?" I stammered out really quickly and everyone looked at me as if I just said the most stupid thing on earth.

The pink haired girl seemed very insulted "hmpf...Of course you know me I'm the vampire quee-"

"Oh yeah I remember! You are the one that ambushed us! The one with the flying hair extensions!"

There was silence in the room. Silence so that everyone could ignore the fact that he really just thought she had flying hair extensions. Silence so that Ferid could sneak behind Yuu and knock him down so that he could think straight again once he woke up.

Will Yuu be able to act normal again? You will see it next time in 673040048848 hours! (I have no clue how long that actually is, so if you are a math freak and want to tell me feel free to spam me.)

And here! You got something very stupid! ;P


End file.
